Matsu and Mitsu
Current Information Mitsu and Matsu Harings are both 16 years old, they are twin brothers and yes Identical. Mitsu is 5'9 while his younger brother is 5'5, Matsu is about 116lbs while his older brother is 126lbs. Matsu is taken by his boyfriend Koda, whom he loves dearly, but Mtsu on the other hand is single and not to fond of his brothers boyfriend. Both boys are in their junior year of high school, they live alone in their two story home, which is rather large, Matsu's boyfriend Koda also lives with them. At the moment they are just trying to finish high school and make their way into college. Persona's Matsu's a rather shy and sweet person, he wild and rambunctious when he's around his brother and boyfriend. More like a wile child is what I would clal him personally, as would Mitsu I believe. he's not one to get angry, and when he does it must have been very hard to get him that way. He doesn't like to be upset or sad, so he tries his best to have a smile on for everyone, but again he is shy around others. Either hiding behind his brother or Koda when he's in front of poeple he doesn't know, he blushes rather easily as well, or maybe it's just because the only two people he is always with know how to rile him up. Mitsu's a rather strong willed, and strong headed person, he can be rather rude and get on onces nerves fairly easily. There aren't many people who can get to him, but of course there are those people. His brother, his brothers boyfriend, oh what a pain his is to the m ale, and also his friend Mao. Although he likes the male he won't admit it to him, and theres another thing, he keeps things to himself. He doesn't share his feelings for he's scared of what could happen if he did. Unlike his brother he has no one to talk to and share things with, so he holds it all in, and that's one reason behind why he's such a mean person. Although there are some people who have been able to make his soft and sweet side come out, but it's very rare that it happens. Present Life Matsu and Mitsu live in their large family home, the one which they had been raised in, they now live with Matsu's boyfriend Koda, and sometimes their friends come to say, two other twins they knew when they were younger, Mao and Nao. Although their life seemed gloomy and sad they have fought through it and made there way here. Matsu doesn't drink nor party anymore, although Mitsu does still go drinking from time to time, it's simply the only way the boy know's how to relax. Friends and Family are limited, of course they have other family but aren't close to them, in the sense they live far away, and for friends they simply have the other twins. School is well, they now both attend the same one, and enjoy being around each other at the school. Matsu doesn't have friend at school, nor does Mitsu, at least he doesn't consider them friends, although they consider him their friend. He's quite popular while his brother isn't, but they make their way through school and give it their best. As do they do the same thing for when they are at home. They both don't have jobs, but they can always get one at the family bakery, they sometimes visit and help out when they have nothing other to do during the day. Background Tumblr m9j6y4bppd1qklkoyo1 250.gif|10 years old Ao.no.Exorcist.full.1150247.jpg|2 years old 25kouh2.png|Newborn Twins “You have twins” Is what the boy’s parents heard the day they were born, what a surprise it was to them that they were both boys. Their parents loved them deeply, and decided to name them Matsu and Mitsu. Little did they know of the life their sweet boys would have to endure after they’d only grown to be 6. Matsu and Mitsu are twins if you haven’t noticed; they were both the sons of highly class’s professors in a high tech company. They never saw much of their parents; this caused them to bother them anytime they saw them. They had everything they could and ever need and want, except for the attention of their parents. They got the attention of nannies and others, but never form their parents. The closet thing they had to their parents was their little sister. This baby brought Matsu such joy when he missed his parents deeply, he gave so much attention to her that she never even thought about mommy and daddy. Mitsu on the other hand, always wanted his father and when he got sad, it turned to anger that he couldn’t see them. Matsu and Mitsu had finally gotten to see their parents; of course their little sister came along with them even though they had just wanted time alone. Matsu was excited, as was Mitsu, he was so excited that he had gotten out of his car seat and put his hands over his father’s eyes “Play! I wanna play daddy!” He said happily with a giggle, Matsu giggled as did Mina, their little sister. But in that moment of his father having his eyes covered, they got in a crash. A fatal one at this, their father, sister, and mother all died in this accident. After this tragic accident they were visited by spirits, and were turned into what they had always been. Demons. They woke up in the hospital after having traveled through the realms of the dead, and learning what their fate would be. Grandma took care of the twins as long as she could, she showed them as much love as she could and did whatever they needed. But soon enough at the age of 12, the boys yet again lost someone they loved, and now they were alone, forever. She was all they had left. Matsu and Mitsu got into trouble, drinking at the age of 13, and partying nonstop. Bringing people they didn’t know home just so they wouldn’t be alone, but soon enough this life style took a toll on the young Matsu. A 14 year old boy ended up in the hospital, and had to live there until a couple months after his 15th birthday. He drank so much that he couldn’t eat solid foods anymore, simply liquids. But they slowly got him to eat again, even though he didn’t like to at all. Matsu and Mitsu now live at the home they grew up in, attending the same school after Matsu’s boyfriend came into the picture. Matsu still doesn’t like to eat, and Mitsu is still harsh and cold at times, but they have both gotten better with the help of Koda. Even though this male may think he’s making things worse, he has actually helped them much more than he knows. Bakedflavors (talk) 17:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Matsu Category:Mitsu Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Lifestyle Category:Fun Category:Love Category:Family Category:Bakedflavors Category:Bakedflavorsbio Category:Bakedflavorsbios Category:Creation Category:Mycreation Category:Creative Category:Matsuxkoda Category:Kodaxmatsu Category:Happy